A hard choice: rewritten
by MCGamemaster90
Summary: Recovering from their first adventure, Blu and Jewel return to Rio. While Jewel recovers, Blu is forced to accept reality. He now must choose between his love towards the girl he loves or his dedicated friendship towards his companion. Join them in this small adventure of friendship and romance. A retelling of my first story, fixed up by a talented writer, Kraft58.
1. Chapter 1

**_A hard choice: rewritten_**

**_Hiya everyone. For anyone who's followed me, I published more first Rio fic over six years ago (I feel old) and wanted to celebrate with bringing it back with updated changes. Let's be honest, my first story was terrible in terms of spelling and grammar. _**

**_Big thank you to Kraft58 for taking the time to proof read and fix up my story. He's a great author, writer and I'd like to consider him a friend, too. Check out his stories, you won't be disappointed._**

**_Happy reading, everyone._**

* * *

Tyler Blu Gunderson or Blu for short shifted his head and admired the soft pale moonlight sweeping into the quiet motel room. Its pale face cast a soft glow upon the scratched and scarred laminate floor adjoining the small interior of the quiet hotel bedroom. The curtains swayed in the warm tropical breeze spreading the dim bluish light across the room, creating shadowy apparitions and ghostly figures upon the yellowy stained walls. Blu found himself thankful that he had spent very little time here throughout the course of his vacation away from Minnesota, he blinked trying hard to keep his attention upon his companion who spoke to him. She walked out of the bathroom carrying a toothbrush and smiled at him.

"You should count yourself lucky that you are a spix macaw." She mused, "You and Jewel are absolutely made for each other. It's not like us humans. There are billions of us so we never truly know if we have found the one."

Blu lowered his head, thinking about it for a moment. Linda had a point. Fluttering into the moonlight he watched as the light made his feathers sparkle like diamonds. He knew he was special… he after all was a spix macaw with bright blue feathers, soft brown eyes, dark grey talons and beak, there was not another bird like him anywhere else in the world, except for of course the beautiful female named Jewel. He shifted his attention back to Linda who cut a smile. "And that is why I am not so worried about leaving you here tomorrow."

Blu's smile faded from the end of his beak as shock set in. Her words did not lose itself from his mind. He squawked a groaned reply.

Linda straightened her glassed with a single hand, pushing the temple of the eyeglasses past her long red hair. Her bright green eyes shimmered with tears as she studied the macaw's reaction, his beak almost curled into a saddened frown as if heartbroken by her decision. She lowered her head and peered into his eyes. "I know it's sad, Blu, but you have to understand that I have to go back home."

Blu nodded, giving the only response he could. He cocked his head and peered at Linda with his peripheral vision.

"And I know you love Jewel too," Linda added through an almost forced smile. "Believe me, I wouldn't be doing this if I did not think it was the right thing to do. You and Jewel belong together and I know you will be happy."

Blu turned his head further and tried to put on a smile. Sure, he knew he belonged with Jewel however Linda also was his best friend.

The human tried hard to let her smile widen reassuringly for the young macaw. Her bright green eyes almost brightened with hope as she continued. "I have to go back home tomorrow, you can either come with me back to Moose Lake or stay and live your life with Jewel, the choice is yours and I will support you no matter what you decide to do."

Blu nodded and reached his talon out towards Linda, he tightened his talon like a fist. Linda knew immediately what Blu wanted to do, she followed the example and bumped her fist against his. Linda and Blu both moved their head back and made what sounds like an explosion with their mouths. She then placed her finger under Blu's neck and began to scratch. Blu trembled as his body filled with joy towards the feeling of being scratched in one of his favourite places. It swept a sharp chill down his spine and he almost gave off a soft purr.

"That's my big brave boy," Linda smiled as she shifted her blankets and settled herself in. "Good night, Blu," she said yawning as she drifted off into peaceful slumber.

"Good night, Linda," Blu whispered though deep down he knew she could not understand a single word he said.

Blu extended his wings and flew into the air, out the opened window. He needed to visit Jewel. Some inner voice deep within his mind told him of that face. He had not seen her since the day Tulio had taken her back to the Aviary to fix her broken wing. "I wonder if she'll be pleased to see me?" Blu asked aloud, "Or will she be upset that I spent the past few days with Linda. I guess I'll know once I see her."

* * *

After a long uneventful flight, mostly due to the fact that he still was inexperienced in both finding his way around the massive city and flying for longer periods of time, he finally made it to the aviary. Breathing a sigh of relief as he crawled in through the air vent, he slipped down into the artificial jungle where he knew Jewel waited… at least somewhere amongst the many trees. "Jewel?" Blu called out, hoping against hope that he did not wake her up.

As quickly as he had called out her name, Jewel emerged from the thick underbrush. She eyed him taken aback by his sudden visit. "Blu?" she replied in return unsure of what to think by the sudden change of events which had led to her loneliness for the past couple of days.

"Oh good," Blu breathed a sigh of relief, "I was not sure if I had awakened you, or if you wanted some company."

The feisty female's bright sapphire eyes burned amongst the darkness like twin fireflies. She cut a sly smile. "So you decided to shout through the jungle in the middle of the night? What part of that wouldn't awaken me?"

Blu joined Jewel and seated himself down next to her. His face went bright red as he realized the one fatal flaw in his plan. "Well…" Blu began lowering his head a bit sheepishly, "I… uh…. didn't really think of it that. But I thought I would come by and say hi, so uh, hi."

"Hi," Jewel shifted her eyes away. Privately she could not help but smile at the awkward moment which made Blu, Blu. She could not picture him any other way.

Blu leaned forward a little to get a better view of Jewel's wing. The female wore a heavy cast and splint which set her wing against her body. She could not move it despite her best efforts and it still looked to cause her pain as she tried to scratch the itch the plaster created as it rubbed upon her feathers and skin. As he leaned in, he stumbled forward landing in a small pond with a soft splash. Jewel once again stifled a giggle.

"Not funny," Blu groaned, spitting out water from his beak.

"Yes it is, Pet." Jewel grinned shoving him playfully with her one good wing. She leaned it, fluttering her eyes as she let herself speak a single word. "Lovehawk."

Blu jumped as a cold chill swept down his back, he swallowed hard, coughing as he found himself choking on his own saliva. Jewel's smile widened.

"You have got to admit, Blu, it is pretty funny."

"I know." Blu said chucking himself. "I just wanted to see how your wing was feeling?"

Jewel sighed, and looked at her bandaged-up wing. She turned back to Blu, who was still in the water. "It hurts a little. And it itches too."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Blu frowned.

"Don't be, what happened is not your fault." Jewel lowered her head as she peered at Blu, blushing as her head with a playful scheme. Jumping in the water, she splashed him with her good wing.

"Ewwww, germs," Blu groaned trying to stay away from Jewel.

Jewel smiled, and moved closer to Blu. "Are you trying to say I'm dirty?"

"Yes." Blu answered.

"Better be careful what you say. Unless you want me to kick your butt again." Jewel warned recalling when they first met.

"Kick my butt?" Blu scoffed. "I'm the one who can fly this time. And you only have one-good wing."

"True," Jewel admitted looking at her good wing. "That doesn't mean I can't beat you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Jewel suddenly jumped on Blu and tied her good wing around the timid blue macaw's body. Laughing, the two birds rolled around in the water as they fought with each other playfully. In one speedy movement, Jewel managed to get behind Blu and tied both of her talons around Blu and then locked them in place. Blu found himself unable to spread his wings. Before he could move a muscle, Jewel smiled and placed her good wing around Blu's neck. "Told you I could beat you, flying or no flying."

"Well you have certainly proven me wrong," Blu smiled, lifting his legs up, and placing his toes on Jewel's legs. "Can you let me go, now?"

"Why should I?" Jewel smiled.

"Please." Blu begged turning his head and pouting like a puppy dog.

"Okay, okay." Jewel said, removing her legs from around his body. "Just please don't do that face again."

"I make no promises," Blu smirked triumphantly, "However it's getting late, I should probably be going home."

Blu and Jewel got out from the water and shock themselves dry. Blu was about to take flight but stopped when Jewel took one of his wings. "Blu, why don't you stay here with me for the night?"

Blu cocked his head to one side as if he not hearing her correctly, his heart skipped a beat as he tried to figure out just what he was going to say. "Me? Stay here?" he asked taken aback by the request.

"Yeah, why not?"

Blu pointed to the tree-hollow with a wingtip. "But, there is only one hollow and I am not sure if there is-"

"Then we'll share." Jewel said. "Now, get your clumsy butt over here and pick me up."

"Okay, your Majesty." Blu smirked. He flew behind Jewel and placed his toes around the side of her shoulders. Blu flew into the air and grunted a little. "Have you gotten heavier?"

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" Jewel protested, arching a curious eye. "That's not very nice, Blu."

"No," Blu shook his head, "I would never say something like that."

Jewel snuggled against the macaw's feathery chest. She let loose a quick sigh of pure comfort. She rested her head, rubbing her face against him. "Good,"

Blu made it to the hollow and set Jewel down inside. Jewel walked towards a nest which was laid in the center of the hollow and laid down on her back. Blu however: merely watched her.

"Blu, are you coming or what?"

"I've never slept in a nest before." Blu said slightly embarrassed.

"Well, tonight's your first time, then." Jewel smiled tapping on the nest with her good wing. "Now, come on."

Blu walked over to Jewel with a slackened pace, his head hung low as he contemplated what he was about to do. Jewel rolled her eyes. "Come on, Blu, I'm not going to bite."

"I'm coming." Blu replied. Blu got inside the nest and laid down a couple of feet away from Jewel. "Hmm, this is quite cosy."

"See told ya." Jewel smiled.

Both macaws remained silent for a couple of moments. A cold chill crept down Jewel's spine and she began to shiver. Blu arched a curious eye. "Is it really that cold in here?" he asked, peering up at the ceiling fans and ventilation system. His beak curled as he contemplated the chill for a few moments. He drew closer to Jewel and wrapped his wings around her, careful to avoid her wing.

Jewel closed her eyes, relaxing in his wing. "You're wings are so warm." She sighed, "I love them."

Blu's eyes widened as he tried hard to focus upon his thoughts. "Jewel," he began, lowering his voice to a soft whisper.

"Yeah?" Jewel asked.

"When you… kissed me…."

Jewel pulled herself away from the macaw for a moment and peered into his soft brown eyes. "Go on?"

"Was… was… that just an accident?" Blu asked slightly nervous, "did you only do that because we were going to fall to our deaths?"

Jewel's beak curled into a wicked grin. She had been waiting a long time for Blu to ask that question. She kept her eyes glued as she continuously became lost in the moment. "No," she shook her head, "I did it because…"

"Because what?" Blu queried.

"Because I love you," Jewel finished.

"Y-Y-You love me?" Blu gasped, gulping as he tried to digest the words which sank through his mind and burned their way into his memory.

"Mmm-hmmm"

"Wow." Blu said taken aback by the female's openness towards her feelings to him. He had not really expected her to say those words.

Jewel yawned and grew comfortable in Blu's wings. She tucked her head into his feathery chest and peered into his soft brown eyes. Blu in return stared into her soft sapphire eyes. "Blu, listen, if you-"

Before she could finish, Blu leaned in and planted a kiss upon the end of Jewel's beak. Blu and Jewel closed their eyes and began to make-out. Blu kept his wings around Jewel onto her back. Jewel moved her god wing around the back of Blu's neck. Their tongues danced around as they continued to kiss. After what seemed like forever, the kiss ended. Jewel moved her good wing back to her side. "Wow."

"I'm sorry, Jewel." Blu said sheepishly, his face grew a bright red as he grew embarrassed by his actions. "I-I-It's just that...I love you too."

"Aw, Blu, you have no idea how much that means to me." Jewel said, as she closed her eyes and moved her head closer to Blu. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jewel. Sleep well."

Blu lowered his head. Despite his calm and comfortable exterior, deep down inside he began to panic. "What do I do now? Do I say here with Jewel? Or do I go home with Linda? No matter what happens, I am going to lose somebody."

Blu shook his head and decided not to worry about it. He rested his head against Jewel's and closed his eyes. He just needed to hold her a little while longer.

* * *

The first few rays of the morning sunlight painted the horizon a soft rosy pink promising a bright summer day ahead. The light filtered in through the skylight like golden dust filling the artificial jungle with comfortable warmth. Blu came awake, blinking away the last few remnants of sleep from him. It had been a relatively peaceful night between him and Jewel. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered the final few words she had said to him before drifting off into peaceful slumber… I love you… he thought about it for a moment forming a pleasant smile.

"I love you too," he said for the second time, repeating himself from the previous evening. He peered down at the still sleeping macaw who snuggled upon his feathery chest and planted a kiss upon her forehead. He knew right away that she had felt it from the way an immediate smile appeared upon the end of her beak. He would have embraced her further but found himself hesitating. He still felt a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing, he thought back to a previous conversation they once shared together.

_"Oh, c'mon amigo, she's not going to bite," Rafael had said before freezing in place, his eyes widened with fright as he turned to the female. "Are you?"_

_"We'll see," Jewel replied forming a devilish sideways grinned. She peered at Blu through her peripheral vision, arching a mischievous look._

Even though he knew she had only been joking, he could feel his wings tremble at the thought of what she could do under the circumstances of her anger growing out of control. Worst of all, he still did not know where he stood on the whole going back to Minnesota thing with Linda. There were so many possibilities.

Jewel stirred for a moment as she opened her eyes. Blu kept his wings around her as he watched her awaken. She smiled as she realized where she was.

"Good morning, Blu," she said with a soft whisper.

"Good morning to you too, Jewel," Blu replied.

Jewel shifted her good wing from her side and took hold of a single wing of her lover. Her bright smile widened as she peered right into his brown eyes, her voice rung out with a hint of innocence never before seen by the male macaw. "How was your first night in a nest, Blu?"

"It was actually quite cosy." Blu replied smiling.

"So, you liked sleeping in a nest?" Jewel's voice grew more hopeful.

Blu shook his head, lowering his gaze downwards. His wings twitched as he tried to control his anxiety and nervous behaviour while in her presence. "It was not the nest that I enjoyed," Blu replied after a couple of moments.

"No?" Jewel arched a suspicious and curious eye. "Then what was it?"

Blu's beak trembled as he tried to continue. His face went bright red. "Well, uh, if I had to choose the one thing that I enjoyed the most. It would be the beautiful girl I was keeping warm all night. I loved listening to her heartbeat as I drifted off, it made me feel more comfortable than I have felt during my entire trip here."

Jewel giggled in response and planted a kiss on Blu's cheek.

Blu cut a smile and refocused his attention back into Jewel's eyes. They were like two sapphire orbs which the clarity of the purest waterfalls. He became lost in them. "Wow." He sighed, drifting deeper into the beauty.

"What?" Jewel asked, pulling her head back a bit taken aback by the odd behaviour.

"You have really beautiful eyes," Blu said, pausing as he thought about the phrase for a second remembering the time he had told her that. Back then he made the foolish mistake of saying his eyes was beautiful much to the displeasure of everyone involved. He drummed his talon across his beak and contemplated whether he had gotten it right or not. "I did say it right this time, didn't I?" he asked, blushing a little more.

"Yes, you said it perfectly. Thank you so much." Jewel smiled, wrapping the macaw with her good wing. "But I thought you were the one who had beautiful eyes."

Blu lowered his head and peered away. "Yeah, about that, I always meant that your eyes are beautiful. Sometimes, I'm just stupid"

Jewel's smile softened. "You aren't stupid, Blu, I love you."

"I love you too," Blu choked out.

Jewel looked outside the artificial tree and began to daydream. While she was distracted, Blu leaned in and sniffed her head feathers. A sweet smell of mangoes and passion fruit drifted through his nostrils. He let out a sigh and forced a confident smile. "You smell so good," he grinned.

Jewel pulled herself away, eyeing him a little awkwardly. "Blu… did you just sniff me?"

Blu thought: there was no point denying that he did smell her. "Yeah...I-I did...I'm sorry, it's just that you smell really good."

"Really?" Jewel smiled. "What kind of smell?"

"You smell like a beautiful flower," Blu admitted, "There's also a hint of different fruits. It all blends together wonderfully."

Jewel let loose a peaceful smile, despite the weird nature of the comment, it seemed to fit perfectly for Blu. He really was trying hard to give her his most heartfelt compliments even if they did come off as slightly awkward and kind of creepy. Tucking her head into his feather chest she sighed and became lost in the moment. "Thank you, Blu; I'll take that as a nice compliment.

"Yes, yes it was," Blu smirked. He stared up at the ceiling past the canopy of trees. "I hope Linda had a nice sleep."

Jewel looked at Blu with a slightly mad and confused face. "Blu. Why do you love Linda that much? She's a human who took away your freedom."

"She's not just a human. She's my best friend." Blu replied.

"But, Blu. It was humans who took everything I had away from me."

"I know-but Linda's not like that. She's nice; if it wasn't for her: I could have died."

"She saved you?" Jewel said slightly shocked.

"Yeah. When I was a baby. I was trapped in a crate, scared, alone, and cold. But then: Linda found me. I was frightened of her at first-then I learned to trust her." Blu finished.

"But, didn't you miss the jungle? Did you like being a pet?" Jewel asked.

"I never knew the jungle that well. I'm not a pet. I'm a friend."

Jewel sighed and decided to give up on Blu; she laid her head back down on Blu's chest. Blu smiled and thought of an idea for Jewel to completely change her opinion on humans. "Jewel, why don't you let me prove that humans are not that bad?"

"And, how are you gonna do that?" Jewel inquired.

Blu replied by placing a wingtip on Jewel's forehead. "I want you to spend some time with Linda."

Fat chance. Jewel thought, rolling her eyeballs around. "I don't know about that, Blu."

"Please, Jewel."

Jewel did not reply, she glared out to at the artificial jungle outside of the hollow. She longed for the real thing, far away from any human. Blu however leaned in, fluttering his eyes which tugged at her heart strings/ "Come on, Jewel. Please do it for me, for your Lovehawk."

Jewel sighed and looked at her boyfriend. Blu wasn't going to take no for an answer; so, Jewel decided to give it a try. "Okay, Blu. You win. I'll spend so time with Linda."

"Yes," Blu celebrated swinging his wing through the air triumphantly.

"But… how am I going to get there?" Jewel asked, peering down at her broken wing.

"You're not," Blu explained, "I will bring Linda to you."

Blu slowly let go of Jewel, letting her out of his warmth and got up onto his talons. Jewel was now upset that: she couldn't feel Blu keeping her warm anymore. "Okay, Jewel. You stay here, while I get Linda." Blu instructed before taking off with his new flighty ability.

After he was gone; Jewel laid back down in the nest. Sure, she may have had a peaceful sleep, but it was early morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A hard choice: rewritten_**

**_Thanks for the reviews so far, everyone. And big thank you to Kraft 58 again for the beta work._**

* * *

The morning sun arrived upon the horizon and swiftly began to paint the sky a soft mixture of rosy pink and scarlet orange. The city bristled with the delicate melody of bird song which whistled through the window as Linda awakened. Rolling over onto her side, she studied the alarm clock and the time upon its face. 9:05 AM, she let out a quiet sigh and rolled back upon her back. It had been a very peaceful night for her, and despite the events which would soon bring her to leave this tropical paradise, she could not remember a better sleep. She closed her eyes and let loose a smile and lulled back off into a peaceful slumber.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Linda's eyes narrowed as she heard the familiar sound of the alarm click ringing beside her. Rolling over onto her side, she slammed her hand down upon the switch only to find that it would not deactivate. Slamming her hand again and again, she groaned in frustration. "Ugh, stupid clock." She groaned once more before knocking the clock off of the bedside table.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Linda opened her eyes and found herself holding the male plug in her hand. Her eyes widened as she realized the sound was not coming from the clock itself but rather the bird hanging over her wearing her glasses. Linda's sour frown turned into a smile as she tapped her faithful companion's beak. He mimicked the sound of a car accepting the signal of a key fob. Linda's smile only widened. "Good morning, Blu." She greeted him, holding out her hand to him. Blu understood and hopped onto the outstretched limb. He smiled and rubbed his head against Linda's hand, making soft-chirping noises. Linda picked Blu up and held him down in her arms like he was a newborn baby. "How did you sleep, Blu?" she asked.

Blu lifted his talons up and beckoned for Linda to give him something to write with. Linda understood and passed him a pen and paper she had next to her. Blu wrote a note and passed it to Linda. **I am fine, except I didn't sleep here. I was with Jewel at the aviary.** Linda's eyes widened with surprise as she read the words Blu had written down. For a moment she did not really know what to say. Lowering her head, she mumbled a reply. "Aw, well, either way, did you sleep well?" She asked with a bit of an awkward smile.

"Indeed I did." Blu squawked, though he knew Linda could not understand him.

Blu wrote another note to Linda and passed it into her hand. **Can you do something for me, Linda?**

Linda nodded her head and tapped Blu's beak once more. Her smile deepened as she responded. "Of course, what do you need?"

Blu quickly wrote another note for Linda. **Jewel doesn't trust humans that much. If Tulio says yes, could you spend some time with her and show her that not all humans are bad?**

Linda raised a hand to her chin to contemplate the request. "Hmmmm, sure, I could do that."

Blu squawked out of sheer happiness and rubbed his head against Linda's hand. He made a purring sound. He stopped as Linda pulled away and continued to think about the request for a moment. "However, we will have to see what Tulio thinks of the idea first. He might not approve of the idea."

Blu nodded in agreement.

"Good boy." Linda grinned, scratching Blu under his neck with her finger.

* * *

Far across the city of Rio de Janeiro, basking within the sunlight, Tulio's aviary sat untouched by any shadows. It overlooked the ocean and one of the many bright and cheery beaches which made Rio famous to most tourists, inside however, was a completely different story. This was a place of rescue, with very little in terms of actual luxury, but nothing looked more dilapidated than the treatment room. Tulio sat at his desk, toying with a pencil as Jewel wandered across the flat hard surface. Tulio slowly stroked her bad wing with one finger, while studying a picture of an x-ray.

Jewel was trying her best not to lunge at Tulio, her fear blanketed her face as she struggled with her mistrust towards the human so close to her… she lowered her head and sighed, if she ever wanted to fly again then she needed to let him do his job. After a few minutes, he had finished stroking her bad wing and smiled at her. "It looks like you're recovering quite well. You should be good to fly again in about four weeks."

"Oh great," Jewel said sadly.

There was a knock on Tulio's door; Tulio looked up to see who was visiting him. "Come in."

The door opened; it was indeed Linda, with Blu perched on her shoulder. "Hello, Linda." Tulio greeted.

"Hello, Tulio." Linda replied setting Blu down on the desk, so he could see Jewel. "How's Jewel feeling?"

"She's doing wonderful. Her wing should feel much better in about four weeks." Tulio replied. Tulio got up from his seat and admired the blue macaw perched upon her shoulder. He arched a curious eyebrow. "And just how is our favorite male doing today?" he asked, "Would you like to spend some time with Jewel?" Without waiting for an answer he peered up at Linda. "Perhaps we should leave them alone for a few minutes. Come, let's go get some coffee."

Linda couldn't help but lower her head a bit awkwardly while in Tulio's presence. When it came to birds, he knew what he was talking about. She forced a smile and placed Blu down upon the desk. "Sure, I guess,"

"We can leave Blu and Jewel here. Don't worry, they'll be safe."

Without wasting a moment, Tulio led Linda out of the office and locked the door. He grinned as he turned to Linda showing off the key. "This is just a safety precaution to make sure we don't them again."

After the humans were gone, Blu walked over and shared a quick kiss with Jewel. He lowered his head and blushed as he spoke. "Hi, Jewel, I missed you."

"Missed me?" Jewel cocked her head to one side taken aback by the words. "Blu, you have only been gone for an hour."

"Yeah, it felt like the longest hour of my life." Blu admitted. "Being away from you makes the world move slowly and makes it hard to concentrate. I just can't wait to be with you again."

Jewel giggled and nudged Blu with her wing. "You're so cute, Blu." She grinned.

"Really think so?" Blu asked letting Jewel go from his hug.

"Mm-hm." Jewel hummed. "So, what do we have planned today?"

Blu lowered his head further. His voice grew more timid and fearful as he began to explain his plan. "Well, if Tulio agrees, I was hoping to let you come with me to Linda's hotel room, that way you can see that humans aren't that bad."

"Oh," Jewel's eyes widened as she began to grow nervous. She could feel her heart skip a beat as she struggled to fight against her mistrust for the humans. Blu noticed and embraced her once more in his wings.

"I wouldn't do anything to throw you in any danger. You'll love Linda, she's great."

"Okay," Jewel nodded, "As long as you go with me, I should be okay."

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "Have you been okay since I left?" he asked.

"Yeah, Nico and Pedro dropped by earlier. They gave me a flower and mango to make me feel better." Jewel answered.

The door to Tulio's office began to open, drawing Blu's attention away from his girlfriend for a moment. The door swung open and Linda stepped into the room. "Blu, Tulio says that we can take Jewel with us for the day."

Blu squawked out of sheer happiness and rubbed against Linda's hand. Afterwards he turned back to Jewel. "Did you hear that Jewel?" he asked.

"Yes," Jewel nodded, "I heard,"

Linda put her other arm out to Jewel. Jewel got a little frightened and took a step back. Blu saw her expression, and placed his wings around her. "It's okay. Linda is not going to hurt you, I promise that you are one hundred percent safe. Just relax and trust me."

Jewel looked at Blu, and back to Linda. She slowly placed her talons on Linda's arm. Blu hopped over to Linda's other arm and set one wing over Jewel. "See, Jewel? Linda's not going hurt you."

"I guess." Jewel sighed, peering down at her talons.

"Well, let's go you two." Linda said walking out of the office and over to the aviary door. Linda looked at the two lovebirds perched on her arm. "You two look so cute together."

* * *

The sun shined bright as Linda carried Jewel in a small carrier out of the aviary and placed her into the back of a small taxi cab. She smiled peering down at the female macaw and closed the door before stepping into the front seat. Both macaws peered at each other as the car quickly clicked into gear and began to drive down the streets of the city. Jewel arched a suspicious eyebrow towards her boyfriend. Despite having her fears and suspicions, she quickly decided that being dragged around by Linda was still better than being stuck inside an artificial jungle within the middle of a medical treatment center. "So, Blu, do you have any idea where Linda is taking us?" she asked.

Blu looked over Linda's shoulder before turning back to Jewel. "Linda is taking us back to her hotel room," he explained, "Once we get there, you'll be allowed to exit the carrier and spread your wings for a little while."

"What's a hotel?" Jewel cocked her head to the side, confused as she thought about the strange word for a few moments.

Blu shook and lowered his head. "I can't believe she doesn't know what a hotel is," he mumbled under his breath. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to teach her." Blu shifted his focus back upon Jewel. "You see, a hotel is a place with hundreds of rooms for humans to sleep in while they're on vacation or travelling to other cities. Since we are from Minnesota, it is only fair that Tulio booked us into one."

"In other words, it is a big house." Jewel rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly," Blu replied, placing a wing over Jewel. "It's more of a temporary place for humans to stay."

"Oh," Jewel lowered her head a little sheepishly, "I think I understand now."

"Great," Blu smiled, "You're learning fast, Jewel."

"I guess," Jewel sighed, deciding to gaze out the window. "Humans are weird. Life seemed so much simpler in the jungle. I miss it."

After the long cab ride, Linda's hotel came into view. It sat upon the edge of Copacabana with a perfect view of the ocean. The sun and tropical breeze filtered through the region of the ocean offering a fresh breeze and fruitful smell through the open windows. Linda pulled out a small handful of cash from her purse and handed it to the driver, without wasting a second she grabbed the carrier and headed down the hallway to her room. With Blu on her shoulder and Jewel in the cage in her hands, she grabbed her key from her pocket and opened the door.

"Here we are, Jewel." Blu said gesturing a wing around the hotel room. "This is my home away from home."

Jewel wandered around the room, checking for anything that could be good or bad. Her bright sapphire eyes glistened as she found herself growing a bit more relaxed. "Hmmmm, not to bad, I guess." She admitted with a smile. "However it's nothing compared to the jungle."

Blu flew over to Jewel and placed his talons on her shoulders.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Jewel asked.

"I'm carrying you other to the couch." Blu answered, like it was obvious to what he was doing. "Why?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little nervous." Jewel replied.

Blu smiled and carried Jewel over to the couch and set her down. Jewel became a little confused to what she was standing on. Although, it was her first time on a couch, she could already feel the comfortable nature of the fabric and laid back against the nearest pillow with her legs stretched out. "Wow, this is incredible. It's very cozy." She moaned as she shifted her back against the fabric. Blu looked over at Jewel with a smile. Her beauty had always brought happiness to him.

"Blu...Blu!"

Blu snapped out of Jewel's beauty and turned his attention over to Linda, who was still standing next to the room door. Blu extended his wings and flew over to Linda and placed his talons on her arm. Linda lifted her hand up and gave Blu a little pet on the head. Before Linda left-she walked over to the couch and over to Jewel, trying pet her as well. Jewel quickly took a step back, and looked over at Blu, with a worried face. Jewel looked over at him and asked nervously. "Blu, what's Linda doing?"

"Relax, Jewel. Linda just wants to stroke you." Blu replied hoping Jewel wouldn't attempt to attack her.

Jewel looked un-sure, but decided to give it a try. Blu beckoned for Linda to go ahead. Linda slowly moved her head down, and began to stroke from her head-feathers down to her back. Jewel rolled her eyeballs around, thinking this was pathetic. Linda continued to stroke Jewel's back gently with her left hand. Jewel turned her head around to Blu and glumly began to speak. "Okay, Blu, I let Linda pet me, are… you… happy… now?" Jewel's voice began to trail off as she grew more relaxed. She could feel Linda's hand moving across her feathery crown. "Hey," she smiled, "This isn't so bad."

Blu smiled now seeing Jewel was actually becoming quite relaxed. Linda stopped stroking Jewel, and moved her finger under Jewel's neck and began to scratch it like she did with Blu. Linda stopped scratching Jewel under neck. Linda looked over at Jewel, who now had a smile for Linda. She smiled in return as she walked over to the room door exit. Linda opened the door and walked outside into the hallway. "Bye, Blu. Try to stay safe." and closed the door behind her, followed by the door locking so they would be safe.

Jewel and Blu watched Linda leave the hotel room. Jewel turned back over to Blu. "So, Blu, where is Linda going?"

"She's going to extend her vacation here." Blu replied.

"Oh, okay." Jewel said sitting back down on the couch laying her back down on a pillow.

Blu spread his wings back into the air and worked his way over to Jewel, with a grin on his beak. Jewel peaked one of her eyes open to see the grin on Blu's face. "What?"

"I saw how relaxed you were with Linda." Blu said.

If Jewel was a cartoon character right now her cheeks would be red as a rose. Jewel looked down at her bad-wing and said: "Okay, Blu, I admit it: I did like it a little."

"A little?" Blu said folding his wings like arms.

"Okay, a lot."

"That's what I thought."

Blu walked a little closer to Jewel and knelt down before her. Jewel could feel her fear beginning to brew when she felt Blu take her good wing into his. He lifted her wing up and planted a kiss upon it, causing her to giggle in delight. "Now, Jewel, I don't want you to try and hurt yourself. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

Jewel couldn't help but giggle a little more. "Blu, please, I don't wanna be a burden."

Blu shook his head in response. "No, Jewel. If you need anything..." Blu paused and bowed down to Jewel. "...This lovehawk is at your service."

"Really?" Jewel smirked with her eyes half-closed.

"Yep." Blu grinned, still bowing down to Jewel like she was a princess.

"Okay then, Blu. I'm the Queen am your my servant." Jewel said play-acting with Blu.

"Of course. M'lady." Blu said.

"You may rise." Jewel smiled beckoning Blu to kneel back up.

"Thank you." Blu said leaning back up onto his talons. He clapped his wings together and said. "So Your Majesty, what would you like?"

"A mango would be nice, please." Jewel requested placing her good-wing on his back and giving him a little push."

"Coming right up," Blu said, about extend his wings but stopped when Jewel placed her good wing around Blu's body onto his nest.

"No, Blu." Jewel said gently turning him back around to her. "I want you to walk."

"W-why?"

"You told me you would do anything I wanted."

Blu now immediately began to regret what he had said to her. He hopped off the couch and began to walk over to the kitchen. "I should have said anything," he frowned. "I have a feeling she's going to use this to her advantage whenever she possibly can."

After Blu was out of Jewel's sight, she put her good wing back of her head and sighed. "A girl could get used to this."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A hard choice: rewritten**_

_**Hey guys, another chapter your way, happy readings.**_

* * *

The sun began to rise upon the horizon painting the sky a soft mixture of orange and scarlet, bringing a pleasant warmth and warm tropical breeze to surge throughout the city of Rio de Janeiro. The quiet sound of soft birdsong rang through the air as macaws of every color flew through the sky, past the window leading into Linda's quiet and comfortable hotel bedroom.

Blu had seated himself upon the arm of a small leather couch, spying on Jewel without a word as she quietly picked at a small mango and ate it as she moaned with sheer delight towards the savory taste. Blu formed a welcoming smile as his thoughts fell upon her, noting her beauty as the sunlight reflected off of her bright cerulean feathers. He could not believe how beautiful she was and all of this beauty seemed to come together as she enjoyed herself and her food.

Jewel sank her beak into the melon-like fruit and swished the juices around in her mouth before swallowing in down with delight. The sweet taste of the flavor danced off of her tongue, sending a wonderful vibe throughout her body. She licked her beak before turning towards her attention to him.

"Blu?" she arched a curious eye towards him.

Blu smiled and commanded his talons to walk his way to the female's side. "Yes, M'lady?" he said, bowing his head.

"Is there any water anywhere?" Jewel inquired sweetly.

"You need some water?" Blu cocked his head to one side. "Are you thirsty or…?"

Jewel shook her head and lowered her gaze a little as she went bright red in the face. She really had never considered how her request would sound. Her beak quivered as she explained herself a little more clearly. "No, I need it to bathe. I haven't had one in a couple of days." She admitted, peering down at her body and seeing her coat of feathers which desperately needed preening.

Blu smiled and spread his wings wide. He flew through the air and landed behind Jewel. Lifting her with one mighty groan, he placed her upon his back before lifting both of them up into the air. "Hang on," he told her, "I'm still not in complete control when it comes to flying with some added weight."

Jewel nodded her head and tightened her talons around Blu's waste. Her eyes widened as she leaned her head upon his shoulder. "Where are we going?" she asked, peering into his bright brown eyes and cracking a curious smirk.

"Just wait, Jewel," Blu replied almost instantly, "It's a lot more fun if it's a surprise."

With all the skill he could muster with the added weight of his girlfriend upon his shoulders, he flew to the bathroom and landed upon the sink. Blu peered around the room, surprised that the room itself was actually pretty nice and fairly clean for a hotel. The porcelain shined a spotless white, sparkling without any specks of dirt or grime which he knew existed within most bathrooms, even the ones back in Minnesota. He cringed at the thought. Jewel looked on confused and cocked her head to one side. "What's this?" she asked.

"This is a sink," Blu explained plugging the drain and twisting the nozzle. "It fills with both hot and cold running water, most humans use it to wash their hands however we can use it for a bath."

"Is it relaxing?" Jewel inquired.

"Oh yes, very," Blu grinned using his talons to turn the on the hot water tap. "I will set this to the perfect temperature so we don't overdo it and burn you."

"Wait," Jewel held up her wing. "You said you could fill it with hot and cold running water. Are you saying you can mix temperatures and change it to your liking?" Jewel's eyed the water and felt the steam rising from the spout. Her eyes widened as she found herself smiling. "I have to admit that is pretty impressive."

"Indeed," Blu nodded his head, "Now, we will just have to wait for a couple of minutes and the water will be the perfect temperature for relaxing." Without warning, he picked Jewel up and placed her back upon his shoulders. Spreading his wings he took the sky and flew towards the kitchen.

"Wai-wai-wait? Blu? Where are we going?" Jewel squawked.

"We're heading to the kitchen," Blu admitted, landing safely and placing Jewel down upon the counter. Without wasting a second he flew over to one of the drawers and pulled it open using his talons. Inside, there was some small plastic bags which he picked up with his beak. He smiled and wrapped it around the cast upon her wing. "Here you go, you're going to need this." Blu grinned.

"What is this for?" Jewel asked arching a curious eye.

"I'm wrapping this around your bad wing so your cast won't get wet when you bathe." Blu explained after finishing the task and tightening it with a sharp tug. "Water and casts don't really mix very well, and if you want to have it fix your wing then we need to take some precautions."

Jewel began to examine the plastic bag around her bad-wing. She looked up at Blu with a smile. "Thank you, Blu, for everything that you have done to help me out. You are so sweet and everything you've done has been so kind."

"I know," Blu grinned flying above Jewel and placing his talons around her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go back to the bathroom."

Blu safely held Jewel in his talons while flying towards the bathroom. Blu escorted Jewel inside the bathroom and set her down on the bathroom floor. "Wait right there, Jewel." Blu said flying above the sink and seeing if it was now ready for her. He dipped his talon into the water and nodded his head. Despite the steam, it seemed comfortable enough. Raising his talon he twisted the taps off. "All done," Blu declared, "Everything should now be perfect for you to have a nice relaxing time."

"Well, pick me up and put me in there, please." Jewel requested hiding a rather amused grin.

"Of course, your Majesty." Blu smirked, once again picking up Jewel with his talons. "But first you must tell me if you like the temperature, just dip your talon in and feel the water for yourself. That way you don't get burned."

Jewel nodded her head and dipped her talon into the water. The water was perfect. "It's nice," she admitted.

Blu slowly lowered Jewel down until her feet touched the bottom with the water up to her legs. "There you go, Jewel. Enjoy." Before Blu flew away, Jewel placed her good wing on his leg and gently pulled him down and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you, Clumsy."

"You're welcome," Blu smiled before allowing his wings to carry him back up into the air. Blu flew back towards the bathroom door and just before he left, he called to Jewel-"Call me when you're done!"

"I will!" Jewel called back. After her lovehawk was gone, she laid her back against the water and closed her eyes in relaxation. "This is actually pretty relaxing." She found herself admitting. "Blu, certainly knows how to make a girl happy."

As Jewel stepped out from the bathroom fully refreshed from her relaxing time in the bath. Blu admired her beauty from his vantage point upon the couch. Her damp feathers glistened in the electrical lighting allowing her entire body to sparkle like diamonds. Her bright sapphire eyes also reflected the same lighting which allowed her beauty to glow radiantly, drawing his attention almost immediately. Without wasting a single moment, he fluttered down from the couch and peered right into her eyes. His smile widened as he leaned in and planted a kiss upon the side of her cheek.

"I have a great idea," he said, "How about we spend the rest of the night together?"

Jewel cocked her head to one side as genuine surprise gripped her heart. Blu had never been the most open bird towards his own emotions, nor could he express them easily but as she listened to him speak, she could not deny that he threw every single amount of his full concentration and effort into addressing the idea to her. She nodded, lowering her head onto Blu's shoulder while using her wingtips to playfully draw patterns on his body. She could feel him tense up as she grazed her feathers across his body, a fact which brought a smile too his face.

"This is nice." Blu said breaking the silence they had been sharing together.

Jewel pulled her head aside and peered into his eyes for a brief moment. "What is?" She asked, arching a curious eye in his direction.

Blu shifted his body sheepishly, lowering his head. "This is… you know, the whole me and you… together… alone… there's no better feeling."

"Oh, that," Jewel nodded in understanding before letting out a heartfelt sigh.

While they had been cuddling together and Jewel remained tucked into his body. Blu secretly began to think about the choice that Linda had given to him which was either to stay here with Jewel or go back home to Moose Lake and continue the life he had grown so accustomed to throughout his life. His eyes narrowed as he put the pieces together, he knew full well that Jewel would not be willing to come to America with him. Her home was here, within the jungles of Rio de Janeiro.

"Jewel?" Blu whispered, lowering his head to avoid her gaze. His awkward nature began to brew within his heart once more and he needed to speak out now while he still held onto the courage to do so.

"Yes, my clumsy blue bird?" Jewel replied as a little joke for Blu who just ignored it.

"I…I…I… don't want to go back home," he sighed.

Jewel pulled herself free from Blu's grip and peered into his eyes once more. Her face twisted into a rather confused expression. Her beak curled as she contemplated the meaning of his words, her eyes peered away as she tried to make sense of the sudden openness he felt he needed to share. She could not think anything that would bring him to speak a phrase like that. Her head lowered as she began to speak. "What do you mean?"

"I want to stay here with you," Blu explained himself a little clearer. "I don't ever want to go back home to Minnesota, it doesn't have you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, even if it means staying here in Rio."

Jewel's beak curled almost instantly into a peaceful smile. Her heart fluttered with happiness that she never before felt within her life. Everything in that moment just seemed right. "You want to remain here with me?" Jewel repeated, making sure she had heard him correctly. "Are you sure about that?"

Blu nodded his head in response instead of talking. "Yeah, I do. I love you Jewel."

Upon hearing that sentence, Jewel's smile deepened, growing wider. Without wasting a moment she jumped on Blu and knocked him backwards onto the ground. Wrapping her wing around him, she hugged him tight with her good wing. "Blu, you have no idea how much that means to me."

Blu chuckled as he tried to get free a little. "Jewel, take it easy-"

"Shhhh," Jewel whispered placing the tip of her good wing on the top of Blu's wing to stop him from talking any further. "Enough talk, let's kiss."

Blu nodded in response and put on a smile under Jewel's wing. Jewel took her wing from Blu's beak and leaned her face down and locked her beak into Blu's as they began kissing. The kiss lasted for more than a few moments as they became lost within the moment, their eyes closed, and the two found themselves enjoying every second of the moment.

After they were finished, Blu was leaning on the remote control which turned on the radio. Blu accidently hit the on/off button which turned on the radio. A sharp shiver of fear crept down his spine as he waited for the music to power on and play some really inappropriate song to ruin the mood. Luckily, it played something romantic, which only drew him deeper into Jewel's lovely gaze.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for you touch_

"Wow, what a…" Jewel paused for a moment and closed her eyes and began enjoying the musical beat seeping from the speakers. It almost reminded her of the Samba club so long ago, back when they first met. She opened her eyes a crack and nuzzled into Blu's feathery chest, she continued her sentence with a heartfelt sigh. "Beautiful song."

"Yeah," Blu nodded his head in agreement. "This is actually a nice song… better than what it could have been."

While Blu was listening to the song, mimicking the singer with his beak, Jewel smirked and took one of his wings in her good one. She could feel his body tense up as she leaned in and planted a kiss upon the end of his beak. "Hey, Blu, do you want to dance?" she asked, fluttering her eyes.

"What about your wing?" Blu asked.

"I don't need both wings to dance," Jewel explained as she moved her good wing behind the back of Blu's neck. "C'mon Blu, put your wings around me."

"O-Ok," Blu replied as he slowly moved his wings behind Jewel's back.

"C'mon, Blu, don't be shy." Jewel said as Blu finally got his wings around her. "Now, you were good at the club. Let's see how good you are at slow dancing."

"But I've never slow-danced before." Blu said.

"Then I'll teach you," Jewel replied smiling as she began to move her feet sideways and sidestepping. "Just copy my foot movement."

"Okay, I can do that," Blu admitted as he copied Jewel's every movement. "Come on, Blu," he told himself, "You must not screw this up."

_A long, lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

After a couple of minutes Blu had already got the hang of it. He and Jewel slowly began to move in circles as the song on the radio continued. Jewel had to admit she was impressed by her boyfriends dancing. "Hey, this is pretty easy." Blu said smiling as he looked into Jewel's turquoise eyes.

"See told you," Jewel grinned as she looked into his hazel eyes.

_I need your love,_

_I oh, I need your love_

_God speed your love to me_

_Lonely rivers flow_

_To the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers sigh,_

_Wait for me, wait for me_

_I'll be coming home,_

_Wait for me_

They continued to dancing slowly in circles. Jewel decided to rest her head on Blu's feathery body. Blu smiled and rested the side of his face on Jewel's head with his eyes closed enjoying every moments of him and Jewel together.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered, hungered_

_For your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine ?_

_I need your love,_

_I oh, I need your love_

_God speed your love to me_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A hard choice: rewritten**_

_**Evening guys, back with another new chapter, thanks for your patience.**_

* * *

Blu could not believe his luck. He had finally done it! After so much effort on his part, he finally told Jewel his true feelings for her and on top of it, he finally had made up his mind on where he wanted to remain for the rest of his life. Needless to say it did not come easily. The decision came with much turmoil, careful consideration, many hours of debate and soul searching. But now he knew. He wanted to stay in Rio with Jewel. However as his eyes narrowed and his brain began to focus, a knew thought entered his mind. What would Linda's reaction be? She after all had taken care of him and bonded an unbreakable friendship with him for fifteen years. Without Blu, Linda would be all alone back in her bookstore in Minnesota.

As the sun gradually set and the sky grew black, Linda stepped into the room and eyed her companion and best friend as she let out a heartfelt sigh. Straightening her glasses with a single finger, she tried to hide her disappointed smile.

"Hello, Blu," she greeted, "I've got some news to tell you. I know it will be hard for you to know, but it looks like we will be going home in just three more days." The young woman sighed once more and laid upon the bed, removing her glasses, she closed her eyes and drifted off into peaceful slumber. Blu however, remained seated upon the couch.

As Jewel slept beside him, he kept a careful watch upon the gathering darkness. His eyes widened as he contemplated telling her. He thought there would at least be more time. Lowering his head, his mind focused upon a single thought. How is Linda going to react when she find out that I want to stay with Jewel? His heart thudded around in his chest as an overwhelming sense of anxiety embraced him. Even though she gave him the option, could she handle his decision? I don't want her to get hurt.

Blu peered over at Jewel who still slept peacefully and formed a smile. He could not deny that she looked beautiful as the moonlight crept in through the window and made her body glow like diamonds. Kissing her cheek, he nestled his body closer to hers and let himself grow more relaxed. He could not even begin to wonder what would happen next, especially when he told Linda of his decision. For now though, he laid his head upon the couch, with his chin resting against Jewel's head. He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

The next morning appeared with a glorious dawn. Bright golden sunlight filtered in through the open window and cast its warmth upon the floor. Linda came awake from a peaceful slumber. She yawned, stretching his arms wide and then proceeded to rub her eyes while looking for her glasses with her free hand. Placing them upon her face, she lowered her head and found a small note placed upon the table. Forming a peaceful smile, she grabbed hold of it and began to read the words aloud. "Dear, Linda, I thought about the offer you had asked me about the other day. You gave me a choice to stay here with Jewel or go back home with you. I've made my choice. I want to stay here with Jewel. I hope you can forgive me for not returning home with you but I love Jewel and I can't let her go. I hope you'll understand why I have chosen to stay here. You will always be my best friend and I will never forget what you have done for me. When you go back home, don't forget about me because I will always remember you and look back on all the good times we've had together. Sincerely, your best friend, Tyler Blu Gunderson."

As Linda finished reading the letter, she removed the glasses from her face and wiped her eyes with her finger as she felt several large tears forming. "Okay, Blu, if that is your decision I will respect that." Linda looked up at the ceiling and whispered to herself. "I will miss you, Blu. However I am so happy that you have found a happiness outside of having just me in your life."

* * *

While Linda was lying in her bedroom, Blu watched over Jewel as she slept with her head tucked within her wing and a warm smile upon the end of her beak. Blu could not help but feel happy himself, before he flew over to the kitchen counter and peered out at the beautiful city of Rio de Janeiro. Everything outside looked beautiful, like a little gem buried deep beneath the world. This place is so beautiful. He thought, becoming lost within the moment. Maybe this won't be such a bad place to live after all.

* * *

The following day, Blu and his beautiful wife Jewel were sitting together by the window of Linda's hotel room while they watched the hustle and bustle of activity flowing through the beautiful city of Rio de Janeiro. At the moment, the locals of the city had been cleaning up the mess from Carnival. The same carnival that Blu and Jewel were almost smuggled through. While the lovebirds continued to glaze out of the window, their peace and quiet was ruined by signing nearby. Blu lifted his feathery wing from around Jewel and turned his attention to the other window where he saw two familiar birds knocking on the window. Blu smiled as he took his wings from around Jewel and made his way over to the window. The two birds on the other side were two of Blu's friends that helped him and Jewel turn their hate for each other to friendship and then to love. One of them was a yellow Canary who liked to wear a bottle cap for a hat and had a real talent for singing named Nico, the other was a Red Crested Cardinal who also had a talent for singing and often tried to rap, named Pedro.

Blu unlocked the window with his talon and stepped aside granting access for the two birds to fly inside. Nico and Pedro flew through the opening and circled the room for a few seconds before landing down next to Jewel with their usual happy and carefree attitudes. "Blu, Jewel, how have you lovebirds been doing?" Nico kindly inquired while adjusting his bottle cap hat with both of his wings so he could straighten it upon his head. His eyes widened dreamily as he became lost within the moment of being reunited with his old friends.

"We have been fine." Blu answered for both himself and Jewel.

"I am just waiting for my wing to heal," Jewel added with a slight sigh, chancing a glance down towards her bad wing. "You know same old, same old."

Nico and Pedro flew closer to the lovebirds. They passed each other an awkward smile as they hovered in place. Nico was the first to speak. "So when you are healed, are you going to go back to the jungle all alone, Jewel?"

"And is Blu going to go back to ummmm, ummmm, uh, what do you call it…?" Pedro hovered in place, raising a wing to his beak as he tried hard to think of the name of Blu's hometown.

"Minnesota," Blu frowned, cocking his head to one side.

"Yeah, yeah," Pedro nodded his head, "Are you going to go back there too?" he inquired.

"Nope," Jewel answered both questions with a single answer. She cut a wicked smile as she wrapped a wing around Blu's shoulder. "My Bluey has decided that he is staying here with me."

"You are?" the duo asked simultaneously.

"Yep," Blu smiled, resting his head down on Jewel's shoulder. "I have made my choice and I want to be with Jewel."

Jewel couldn't help but smile in delight as she and Blu made their beaks meet contact and share another kiss.

"Awwwww!" the duo cooed simultaneously, seeing the romantic scene shared between the lovebirds together.

Nico flew over to Blu and decided to perch himself on Blu's head. "You lovebirds should come back to the club sometime. You two were like are best dancers."

"Well, maybe we will." Blu replied, "But first Jewel's wing must heal and she must train her wing to get its strength back."

After saying that sentence, Jewel looked over at Blu and arched a eyebrow. "My wing heals? Blu, why should I wait that long? I say we go tomorrow."

"Alright!" Nico and Pedro whooped simultaneously.

"Tomorrow?" Blu queried. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt, I mean your wing is still in bad shape, and what i-"

"Shhhh." Jewel shushed Blu by placing the tip of her good wing on top of his beak. "I'll be fine. I don't need both wings to dance. We did dance yesterday, remember?"

"Yes, but that was slow-dancing." Blu countered her sentence while folding his wings together like arms.

Jewel's face darkened for a moment. Her eyes narrowed as she grew more annoyed. "Blu, I promise I will be fine, I would not be suggesting this if I did not believe I could handle it," she reassured, placing her good wing upon his shoulder and placing another quick kiss onto his chick. "After all, last time you did most of the work."

Blu sighed in response while looking at Jewel and Nico and Pedro. Blu knew that Jewel wasn't going to take no for an answer so decided to give up on her. "Okay, Jewel. But just promise be you will be careful."

"I will." Jewel promised, playfully waving her good wingtip in front of Blu's face. Blu cringed as he felt the tips of the feathers tickled the end of his beak.

"Well, I suppose we should go," Nico admitted, "We just came here for a short visit and now we should probably be heading back to the club since Rico is expecting us. We will see you guys tomorrow night, bye lovebirds." Without wasting another moment, Nico and Pedro flew out of the window Blu had opened for them.

Blu curled his head to one side for a moment, spreading his wings he jumped through the window and took to the sky to pursue both of his friends. "Wait guys." He called out at the top of his lungs.

Nico and Pedro heard Blu calling for them so froze in mid-air. "Yeah?"

Stopping and hovering in place, Blu lowered his head and asked the one question which haunted his mind. "I was just wondering, who is Rico?"

"Oh, he's one our regulars at the club." Pedro answered.

"He's a black hawk, and he kind of looks like you, Blu… you know just a little more attractive, less nerdy, less nervous towards everything, and then there is the whole colour thing, black is a much nicer colour than blue." Nico chuckled along with Pedro seconds later.

"Hey," Blu pouted, stung by the insults the duo had decided to throw his way. He placed his wing upon his hip for a second. "I just asked who he was, not why he's better looking than me."

"Well, it's true." Nico said.

"When you and Jewel come bye tomorrow, we'll introduce you to him." Pedro suggested while looking at Nico who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I will be sure to do that." Blu agreed smiling.

Before Blu flew back into Linda's hotel room, Nico quickly called him back. "Oh, and here's a warning: the guy has got a bit of a attitude, so don't make him mad, otherwise he'll kick your butt." Nico warned.

"I will keep that in mind." Blu said while his anxiety began to bubble deep within his heart.

"Cool," Nico smiled as he and Pedro resumed their journey back to the club. "See ya around, Blu! Bem-vindo!"

"Yeah, bye! Bem-vindo to you too!" Blu called as he watched Nico and Pedro become specks in the distance.

After Nico and Pedro were out of complete sight, Blu sighed while he flew back through the window and into the hotel room where Jewel was patiently waiting for him to return. Blu landed down next to Jewel and planted another kiss on her cheek, "Why hello, Lovehawk." He teased, widening his eyes seductively towards her. "I swear you get more and more beautiful each and every time I see you."

Jewel lowered her head, not bothering to acknowledge the statement.

"Jewel? Helloooooo?" Blu waved a wing in front of her face. "Can you hear me?"

Jewel closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. Blu's heart began to skip a beat as he realized for the first time that she was indeed mad at him.

"Jewel?" he asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Blu, tell me something." Jewel said, finally making eye contact with him.

"Sure." Blu said with a curious face.

"Why didn't you want me to go to the club?" Jewel asked while placing her good wing on her hip and looking at Blu with a slightly mad face. "Don't you want me to have fun? Are you trying to take away me freedom?!"

"No, no, of course not!" Blu quickly replied before Jewel would get angry at him. "It's just...I care for you. I do love you. I was just trying to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt."

Jewel glared at Blu while she tried to decide if Blu was being honest. She changed his mad face into a sweet one while she placed her good wing on Blu's shoulder. "Really Blu? You did it because you care for me?"

"Yes..." Blu nodded.

"You are so sweet," Jewel began, "However it is not your job to protect me every second of the day. I may be injured but I am still an adult. If I thought something was too dangerous for me too do or that I simply couldn't handle it then I wouldn't even suggest the idea. Do you understand?"

Blu nodded his head.

Jewel smiled while she placed her good wing around the back of Blu's neck. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"It is okay, Jewel." Blu forced a timid little smile and wrapped his wings around Jewel's back. "I am sorry if I come off as overprotective too."

As the sunlight filtered in through the open window and a soft breeze entered into the room, both Macaws leaned in and kissed each other passionately once again. Despite everything they had been through, and the unforeseen events of the future, this moment felt more magical than anything either of them had ever encountered. As Blu peeled his head back, he lowered his gaze and began to speak. "Jewel…?"

"Yes...?"

"Can I ask you something?" he inquired.

"Of course you can." Jewel kindly granted. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I just wanna know one thing." Blu replied.

"Go on." Jewel smiled.

"I...I..." Blu tried to get his words out. His beak trembled as he tried to focus his thoughts and his attention upon this one task.

Yes, go on, Blu. Say, "I love you" again. Jewel smiled as the thought ran through her mind.

"What does bem-vindo mean?" Blu asked.

Saying that sentence, it left Jewel a little upset but she quickly shrugged it off before Blu would notice.

"Oh, bem-vindo? It means "welcome"." Jewel answered. "Why do you asked?"

"I just wanted to know." Blu replied while smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A hard choice: rewritten_**

**_Hello, thanks for your patience for my lateness, became pretty chaotic here in London, but no need to fret. Thanks to the big help of Kraft58, we have an extra long chapter here and the one after will be the final. Have fun reading._**

* * *

The darkness of a moonless night brought swift darkness in through the window which became broken by the light of a solitary table lamp. Blu raised his beak, pulling the string and clicking the electricity on. Blu forced a smile before sitting beside his soon to be fiancé, wife, whatever she was now… he arched an eyebrow giving the proper title some serious consideration before sitting back upon the couch and clicking on the television… a thing in which Jewel naturally wasn't very familiar with.

"Uh, what are you doing?" she asked before turning her attention back to towards the strange picture box. "And just what exactly is that thing?"

Blu followed her gaze for a moment before swallowing a large lump in his throat. "It's a television," he explained, "It's a magical box that is powered by electricity, it tells stories called shows that are usually anywhere between half an hour or an hour in length. Sometimes there is the occasional movie too. The purpose of it is to provide entertainment."

"Oh," Jewel lowered her head, "I can't believe every time I learn about something and I feel like I am beginning to understand things, there's always something new that I just don't understand. It feels like I'll never fully understand the human world."

Blu wrapped his wing around jewel while she tucked herself beneath a small blanket which Blu had brought for them to both lie upon. Blu shifted the blanket up to his chest, while Jewel snuggled herself in and let the sheet move up to her neck and with her right wing around Blu's body. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it eventually," Blu smiled, kissing her cheek.

"This is nice," Jewel sighed, shifting her body to grow even more comfortable.

"Yes," Blu nodded, "This is very nice and relaxing," he smiled, resting his head on top of Jewel's with his eyes closed.

They both stayed silent for a couple of minute in each other's company while they watched the TV together. Blu was enjoying himself, Jewel however was moving around a little like she had a bad itch. Blu caught Jewel moving around a little from the corner of his eyeball and arched a curios eyebrow. "Jewel, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jewel replied while she continued to move around a little. "My back itches a little."

Jewel got a little frustrated and leaned up out of the blanket and out of Blu's warmth. She turned herself around with her back facing Blu. "Blu, can you preen my back?" Jewel requested, turning her head around as much as she could to see him.

"Preen your back?" Blu queried.

"Yeah," Jewel sighed.

"Uh, I uh,..." Blu was beginning to get a little nervous around Jewel again and tried his best to evade the subject. "Why?"

"Why? Blu, I can't preen my own back." Jewel said, moving herself a little closer to him. "Now, c'mon."

Blu sighed in defeat. He knew Jewel wasn't going to give up until he agreed to her terms. Blu scooted himself over to Jewel until he was right next to her, and slowly-he moved his beak by her back-feathers. He placed the tip of his beak on Jewel's back and began to move his beak up and down her back, picking out all of her bad feathers and to stop the itch. Jewel couldn't help but relax and make some shivered moans in delight. "Oh...Wow...Oh.."

Blu felt a slightly nervous twinge surge through his heart. He lowered his head, readying himself to stop lest he hurt Jewel worse than she already was. His beak trembled as he began to speak. "J-J-Jewel, I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, no, Blu, you're not hurting me," Jewel quickly reassured while still enjoying her boyfriend preening her back like he was giving her a massage. "It just feels...So good..."

After a few minutes had passed, Blu stopped preening Jewel's back at took his beak off her. Jewel smiled while she turned her head around to check her back. "Wow Blu, you really did a good job on my back."

"I guess," Blu grinned nervously, placing his right wing on the back of his neck and began rubbing his muscles tenderly. "Is the itch gone?"

"Yeah, I feel MUCH better." Jewel sighed while lying back down on the couch.

Blu smiled as he laid back down where he was laying before. Seconds later, Jewel joined him and cuddled herself next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, with her good wing placed on top of Blu's body. Blu placed his right wing around Jewel and tucked himself and Jewel under the blanket again before they both continued watching the TV again. Though Blu could not understand the language they were speaking on the TV, but he decided to watch it anyway. Even though this was the first time Jewel had ever watched a TV, she had to admit she liked it very much.

"Mmmm," Jewel moaned quietly while making herself cozy on her boyfriends feathery body. Jewel moved her eyes up to see Blu and smiled. "Blu?"

Blu didn't reply and merely glazed at Jewel.

"Thank you for preening my back. It was really relaxing." Jewel said smiling, while gently rubbing her head on Blu's chest.

Blu smiled in response as he took Jewel's good wing with his left/free wing and lifted her wing up and planted a kiss on it. "You're welcome, Jewel. Anything for the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

Jewel continued to smile and was beginning to close her eyes.

Blu smiled while still holding Jewel's wing and planet a kiss on her head. "You going to sleep now, Jewel?"

"Yeah," Jewel replied, with her eyes finally closed. "Don't stay up too late, Blu. We have a party to go to tomorrow."

"I know, I know." Blu replied as he watched Jewel prepare to drift off into a peaceful sleep. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Jewel cooed before she finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

After a couple of minutes Blu decided it was his turn to join his lovely Jewel into sleep. Blu placed his talon on the remote control and pressed his toes down on the on/off button and switched off the TV. Blu turned himself onto his side and moved his free wing around Jewel (slowly so he didn't hurt her bad-wing) and pressed his body into hers and rested his head above Jewel's with the tip of his beak near Jewel's forehead.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since the lovebirds had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. In the hotel room where Blu, Jewel and Linda were staying at, Jewel had woken up from her peaceful loving sleep. Is it morning already? Jewel thought until she noticed it was still dark within the interior of the room. Swallowing a large lump within her throat, she peered through the darkness until she found Blu sleeping peacefully with his dark blue feathers wrapped around her. Jewel smiled and rested her head back down on Blu's chest. While Jewel was prepared to fall back asleep again, her mind was beginning to go through peaceful thoughts about future plans for her and Blu. "I can't believe when my wing heals Blu's coming back to the jungle with me. It's going to be great. We'll fly around together, I'll give him a tour around the jungle, we will go to the club and go dancing together, maybe we can even double-date with Rafael and his mate."

Jewel decided she had thought enough ideas for the future for one day and decided it was time to sleep again. She rested her head back down on Blu's chest and drifted back to her sleep.

"Mmmmmmm," Blu moaned peacefully in his sleep while holding onto Jewel a little tighter.

Jewel felt Blu holding her closer to him and moved her head up even more until it was snuggled into Blu's neck. The lovebirds stayed together in each other's warmth and company while they slept peacefully like everything would be fine for the rest of their bird-year lives.

* * *

The next morning brought bright clear skies, pleasant warmth, and the promise of a beautiful summer day. However that meant nothing to Blu or Jewel as the female macaw found herself genuinely enjoying television. Soon the morning progressed into afternoon, and neither of them moved away from the couch or the magical colored box which captured Jewel's undivided attention. Sure, it may be very unhealthy but they didn't really have anything to do. Blu looked over at Jewel and looked her beautiful eyes. which to him, were like two crystal-clear waterfalls. She's so beautiful. Blu thought while gently stroking her head.

Jewel felt her boyfriend stroke her head and could not help but giggle out of sheer enjoyment and delight. "Do you like stroking me there, Blu?"

"Yep," Blu nodded a reply, still stroking her feathery crown. Blu then kept his right wing over Jewel and playfully nuzzled her head.

"Blu, that tickles." Jewel giggled before planting a kiss on Blu's beak.

"Sorry about that." Blu smirked, leaning back down on the couch. "So, are you excited about tonight?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to hit the Club." Jewel replied. "…as long as you dance with me again."

"Of course," Blu smiled as he moved his left wing into Jewel's good wing. "I'm going to take these wings here and dance you around like you've never danced before."

"Is that so?" Jewel smirked while laying the side of her head onto Blu's feathery belly and allowed herself to grow more comfortable. "If you promise to never let me go, then I think this will be fun."

"I couldn't agree more." Blu said while moving his wing over Jewel a little more to keep her comfortable.

While the lovebirds continued to enjoy each other's company, Jewel shifted her eyesight along Blu's body until they fell upon his belly. Forming a sly smirk, she turned her attention and stared into her boyfriend's eyes. "Blu, have I ever mentioned that you are a little chubby?"

"Hey!" Blu protested. "I'm not fat."

"Are you sure?" Jewel asked as she placed her good wing on top of Blu's stomach and taped his belly a little to tease him.

"Okay, I'm a little chubby." Blu admitted, peering away with an embarrassed face. His blue feathers shifted to a bright red as he blushed.

Jewel shifted her focus up towards the male and shoved him playfully with her good wing before brushing the side of his face gently. "Blu, you know I'm only kidding around. Don't you?" she asked, smiling. Her wing drifted to his stomach and began drawing little patterns around Blu's body.

"Yeah," Blu nodded, "But please don't call me chubby again." Blu lowered his head almost feeling further embarrassed with his request.

Jewel nodded. "Okay, I promise I won't do it again." She promised, before sighing. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

Some time had passed during the time Blu and Jewel had spent time together in Linda's hotel room. When night time had finally arrived, it was finally time for Blu and Jewel to party at the Samba club once again like their first time. After Linda had fallen asleep, Blu safely flew himself, and Jewel, to the club, which had took him a while to find since he was still new to the whole flying-thing. Blu finally found the Samba club from high in the sky and began to descend his wings to carry him and Jewel to the ground.

"Finally, you've found it," Jewel groaned, rolling her eyes impatiently as she peered up at the sky and noticed the position of the moon upon the darkened sky. Her heart fluttered as she contemplated how long it had taken to actually get there,

"Hey, I'm still new to flying." Blu argued while he had his head looking down at Jewel.

"Just get us down there before you end up dropping me." Jewel ordered, being like a bossy bird.

"Don't temp me." Blu mumbled quietly to himself, but not quietly enough for Jewel to not hear.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Good." Jewel cracked a smile. "It would be quite unfortunate for you if you did."

Blu finally got down to the ground and landed down right outside the Samba club entrance. He set Jewel down first before landing his talons onto the pavement. "We're here." Blu declared while checking around the area to see if their was any humans around-since they are the last of their kind and anyone who knew that would probably try and take them for money like Nigel and his associates did.

"Yep," Jewel agreed as she took Blu's wing in her good wing and began escorting them both inside. "Come on, Blu."

"I'm coming." Blu grinned as Jewel lead the way into the Samba Club.

When the two blue macaws had gotten inside the club, Blu looked around at the locals of the birds that were scattered around the club, talking with each other and dancing like tomorrow would never come. "Jewel." Blu said turning his attention towards Jewel.

"Yeah?" Jewel inquired as she gently let go of his wing from her good wing.

"How do you think all the lighting works in here?" Blu asked while looking at the lights which were shinned all across the club.

Jewel could not help but chuckle at her boyfriend's goofy and nerdy attitude and planted a peck on the side of Blu's cheek. "Oh Blu, if you're like this when my wing heals, I'm not going share a hollow with you."

"But don't you think the same-"

"Shhhhh," Jewel placed her good wing on top of Blu's wings to keep from talking anymore. "Ignore the lights, we're here to enjoy ourselves. Just remember that. Okay?"

"Okay." Blu agreed, talking from under Jewel's wing.

"Good." Jewel smiled while taking her good wing from on top of Blu's beak and then turning her attention back to the club. Blu and Jewel noticed that everywhere he went, silence reigned as the large crowd of birds shifted to the corners leaving the center of the common ground open. Before either of the lovebirds could say anything to each other, one of the stage lights fell upon Blu and Jewel who cringed as they found themselves blind.

Blu and Jewel recovered their eye sight and saw (and heard) two familiar voices. Nico and Pedro emerged from out of nowhere and landed down on the custom made stage in their club.

Nico extended his wings out and called out to all of the crowd in the club. "Hey, everyone, ,listen up: ya'll remember Blu and Jewel, right? These two freed most of you from the...Silver...Plane...Thing..."

"Plane!" Blu corrected, yelling from where he and Jewel were standing.

"Yeah, thanks Blu!" Nico yelled in return. "Anyway, our lovebirds are back, and what do you say we show them some love?"

All of the crowd in the club clapped their wings in agreement while cheering.

"Alright!" Pedro whooped, flying into the air while flying across the crowd and giving each other he got close to a wing clap, before he slid down a Kipo's beak and landed down back onto the stage and squawked his famous lovehawk caw.

"Party in Ipanema, baby." Nico said smiling while adjusting his bottle-cap over his face.

Nico and Pedro jumped behind some tin-cans and began playing the rhythm like drums

_I wanna party_

_I wanna samba_

_I wanna party_

_I wanna samba_

Pedro slid down next to Nico.

_I wanna party_

_And live my life (my life)_

_I wanna to party (party)_

_And fly_

As the song continued, Blu's right talons began tapping on the ground to the samba of the music.

_Hey, imma fly, fly just like a bird_

_(But i thought you were bird )_

_Oh yeah, you're right,_

_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (you got it)_

_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)_

_Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)_

Blu then looked behind him and saw his tail feathers were moving side-to-side own it's on. It's like Blu had to control over his body at all.

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party (hey)_

_All I want is to be free, and rock my body (you got it)_

_Been around the world and I want to live my life_

_In Rio_

_Cause in Rio_

_Cause I Rio, __realise_

Blu then began walking around the dance floor with dancing moves like a robot. Jewel looked at her boyfriend dancing and smiled with delight. "Blu, what are you doing?"

"Uh, I don't know." Blu replied as he body continued to dance on it's own. "I'm not doing that, Jewel. Honest."

I_ wanna party (party)_

_I wanna samba (party)_

_I wanna party (party)_

_(Both) And fly_

_I'm that samba, samba_

_Master, master, master_

_Master, master_

Blu and Jewel looked at each other and began dancing in circles, copying each others foot movements. Jewel spread her wings to the samba while Blu kept his wings to his sides.

_Who shouts out?_

_I'mma get your blaster, blaster,_

_Blaster, blaster, blaster_

_You dance fast,_

_But I dance faster, faster, faster_

_Faster, faster_

Blu and Jewel spun around each other with happy smiles on their beaks. They stopped for a second until Blu noticed Jewel had her back faced at him. Blu took Jewel's good wing in his left wing and gently turned her back towards him.

_I wanna party (party)_

_And live my life (my life)_

_I want to party(party)_

_(Both) And fly_

Blu twirled Jewel around multiple times and danced with her like he could dance with her for the rest of his life.

_Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa_

_Hey hey hey hey hey Hey hey hey hey hey_

Blu then pulled Jewel right in front of him just as the song was ended and smiled at her. Jewel smiled in return while she moved her good wing behind the back of Blu's neck. Blu did the same and wrapped both his wings around Jewel's back. The lovebirds moved their beaks closer, closer, closer, and closer to each other's faces until their beaks met contact with each other. They locked their beaks with each others as the kissed passionately, with their tongues playfully dancing around in each other's mouths.

The crowd of birds in the club -including Nico and Pedro- applauded loudly for the two lovebirds as they continued to kiss each other, and held each other tight in their wings like that never wanted to let each other go.

After quite some time, Blu and Jewel released their beaks from each other and pulled away, though they kept their eyes locked upon one another. "Blu, you were amazing." Jewel smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. "Thank you."

"No, Jewel. Thank YOU." Blu replied as he held her in his dark blue wings. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have ever came to Rio and met you."

"You really mean that?" Jewel inquired, lifting her head back up from Blu's shoulder to look at him, while the crowd of birds continued to cheer for them both in amazement.

"Of course I do, Jewel." Blu replied while lifting his wing up and stroking Jewel's head softly with his wing. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blu." Jewel said as they both looked into each other's eyes, which was soon interrupted by Nico, who had flew down to the lovebirds to congratulate them on a job well done.

"Okay, okay, guys, now THAT was great, but let's see how good you both are at slow-dancing." Nico inquired as he flew back into the air and looked over at a Black Hawk sitting by a piano in bird size. "Hit it, Rico."

Rico smiled in response as he placed his wingtips on the piano and began to play a romantic tune just for Blu and Jewel, before he began to sing.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

The crowd of birds cleared off again so Blu and Jewel had more space to dance in. Blu moved his wings around Jewel's back again. Jewel did the same and wrapped her good wing behind the back of Blu's neck as the both began to slowly dance in circles again. Blu was now calmer enough to dance since Jewel had taught him how to slow dance the other day. Blu was determined to make tonight perfect-that's if a group of monkey's didn't interrupt and tear the place down again.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

As Blu and Jewel continued to slow-dance with each other, Jewel rested the side of her head down on Blu's chest like last time and closed her eyes while listening to the romantic tune that was playing just for her and Blu. Blu smiled and decided to rest his chin on top of Jewel's head while holding her in his warmth, and he closed his eyes.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

Blu peaked his eyes open and looked at the stage where Rico was still singing while playing the piano. That must be Rico the back hawk. Blu thought while trying to keep both his eyes on Jewel and Rico. He seems friendly. I guess I should meet him later.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

Blu and Jewel continued to slowly dance around in circles together. Jewel took her head from Blu's and looked up at Blu and smiled. Blu smiled in return as he took his right wing from around Jewel and gently stroked the side of Jewel's face with his wingtip.

They continued to to slowly dance with other as the crowd in the club watched them in amazement, while Nico and Pedro watched them from the stage, finding it very romantic while Rico continued to play the bird-sized piano for them both.

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

* * *

Tonight had been one of the best nights for Blu and Jewel. Having just shared their second dance and sharing a passionate kiss to cap off the romantic moment shared between them, they were now about to meet Nico and Pedro's friend, Rico. Once their dancing had came to an end, Blu and Jewel stood by the stage in the club talking to Nico and Pedro.

"You two lovebirds were great!" Nico complimented with a hint of excitement exploding within his voice while spinning his battle-cap hat around in his wings with expert timing. The bright yellow canary could not help but form a wicked smile upon the end of his beak.

"You were pippin and poppin," Pedro piped in.

"Fire and Ice," Nico nodded.

"Thanks!" the lovebirds replied simultaneously together, while looking at each other with one eyeball and a smile each.

The four birds continued to chat amongst themselves, laughing as one of them cracked a joke or handed out a compliment. Blu's attention drew to the rest of the club patrons who were dancing, chatting, or flying around, the order of the evening was enjoyment, and the Samba club always delivered on that.

Nico then turned his attention from his friends to the stage when he saw Rico, who had taken a break from playing the piano and he was making his way over to him, Pedro, Blu and Jewel. "Hey, Rico." Nico greeted kindly as his other friends also turned their attention to the hawk who was now standing with them.

"Great singing," Pedro complimented while giving him a synthesised thumbs up with his wing tip.

Nico turned stood in between Rico and Pedro, Blu and Jewel and decided to give introductions to the blue macaws and the black hawk. "Blu, Jewel, this is Ricardo the black hawk. We just call him, Rico. Rico, this is Blu and Jewel, the two lovebirds we told you about."

"Hi, I'm Blu, like the cheese, well the It's nice to meet you, Ricardo." Blu said, lifting his right talon up to hopefully shake Rico's talon like a handshake.

Rico didn't say a work and merely looked at Blu with his eyes half-closed and raised his talon up quickly like he was going to attack, which had caused Blu to cringe in fear. Blu reopened his and saw Rico had accepted his talon shake with a grin on his beak and with his eyes till half-closed. "Please to meet you, too, Blu. And please, call me, Rico."

"Okay then, Rico." Blu replied while their talons shaken up and down and up and down.

"And this here is Jewel." Nico said while him and Pedro placed their wings on Jewel and gave her a little push to Rico.

"Please to meet you." Jewel said smiling, as she and Rico shook talons together.

"What happened to your wing?" Rico inquired while examining the bandages wrapped around Jewel's left wing.

"A cockatoo named Nigel slammed me into a wall, which caused a cage to fall down on my wing and break it." Jewel explained to Rico while looking at her bad wing. Jewel then sighed as she still missed flying. I miss flying. I can't wait to get this thing off.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Jewel." Rico kindly said while he placed his silhouette wing on Jewel's should, comforting her. "You'll be well again, soon."

"Thanks Rico." Jewel smiled at Rico, until she then turned her attention back to her boyfriend. Jewel didn't drop her smile and gently took Blu's wing in her good wing. "Blu, do you want to go back home?"

"Sure, that's if YOU want to?" Blu replied while smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've danced my tail feathers enough for one day." Jewel answered before she and Blu looked back at Nico, Pedro, and Rico, who were all smiling at the lovebirds.

"Bye guys, it was nice meeting you, Rico." Blu said while holding Jewel's in return.

"Bye, Nico, Pedro, Rico." Blu and Jewel said simultaneously together while they both began walking to the club exit to get back to the streets of Rio.

"Bye!" Nico, Pedro, and Rico called out to the lovebirds in unison, while each of them waved a wing to the blue macaw lovebirds.

After a short flight around the city of Rio, Blu had finally made it back to Linda's hotel room with Jewel safely secure in his talons. Blu slowly opened the window to get back inside so he didn't wake Linda up. Blu escorted himself and Jewel back inside the living room, and they were both ready to sleep for the night. Blu stood behind Jewel with his wings spread out, and then he put both his wings around Jewel to keep her warm. Ever Since they had been together, Blu had been sleeping with his wings around Jewel ever night. Blu waited for Jewel to get cozy before he laid them both down on the couch, sideways. "Tonight was fun, wasn't it, Jewel?" Blu said as he held Jewel a little close, but still being careful not to harm her wing any further.

"Yeah, it was amazing." Jewel replied while closing her eyes and making herself comfy in her boyfriends wings, and rubbing her head against Blu's neck to use it as a pillow.

"Have a nice sleep, Jewel." Blu said, closing his hazel eyes and allowing Jewel to lay her head on his neck.

"You too, Blu." Jewel smiled before she had already had fallen into a peaceful loving sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A hard choice: rewritten**_

_**Well, here we are, the end of my rewritten story. Once again, I can never thank Kraft58 enough for his support. Any of you would be crazy not to take his help. Till next time!**_

* * *

The next morning, Blu had decided to spend some time with Linda since after Jewel was recovered, they may not see each other ever again. Linda was sitting by the breakfast table with a cup of coffee on the table and her faithful companion standing on the table, too. Jewel however was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Well, I guess after I go back to Minnesota, we may not see each other again, Blu." Linda said to her best friend while she stroked Blu's feathery head down to his back gently with her right hand.

Blu slowly nodded in response and squawked silently with a sad frown on his face. Though Linda could not understand Blu anyway, he began talking to himself in his mind. I wish Linda didn't have to go back home. I wish I could stay with both Linda and Jewel. Just then, Blu's sad frown turned into a smile. He had just had an idea that could possibly allow him to be with Jewel and Linda. Blu quickly spread his wings out from his sides and flew over to the kitchen drawers and pulled out one of the draws with his talons, and picked up some paper and a pen.

Linda did not have a clue what Blu was up to as she watched her faithful companion fly back over to her with flipper paper and a pen in both locked into his talons. Blu set the paper down on the table and put the pen in his right talon and began to write a note for Linda to read. Blu finished writing the note and passed it over to Linda for her to read his idea. Linda adjusted her glasses and was a little shocked to read what Blu had wrote to her as a suggestion.

_Why don't you open another bookstore here in Rio?_

"Why did I open another bookstore?" Linda repeated to herself while setting the note back down onto the table and looking back at Blu, who had a small smile on his beak. Though it was a little bit of a shock to Linda that Blu had came up with this idea, Linda had to admit it did sound tempting for her, but there was a couple of problems. "Blu, that doesn't sound too bad." Linda said smiling, until her face dropped back into a normal one. "But opening another bookstore is expensive. Even if I sold the old one in Minnesota, I wouldn't be able to afford it."

Blu was happy that Linda was considering it, but was sad that she might not be able to, even if Linda does want to live in Rio. Blu however, did not want to give up like that and wrote another note for Linda with the pen and paper.

_What about Tulio? Couldn't he help?_

_I'm sure he has a lot of money from his job._

"Hmmmm." Linda hummed, examining the note and thinking it over. Linda placed the note back down onto the table and took of her glasses and rubbed the lenses with her hand to clean them so she could see a little better. Linda placed her glasses back onto her face and looked back at Blu, who was still perched on the table, waiting for Linda to answer, and hopefully, it was a good answer. "Blu, why would Tulio want to help me?" Linda inquired.

Blu sighed as he prepared to write another note for Linda. Blu finished writing his final note and handed it to Linda for her to read again. Linda picked the note up in her hand and began to read the note. Linda gasped and almost fell back off her chair when she could not believe what Blu had wrote.

_Linda, I think Tulio has a huge crush._

"You do?" Linda asked Blu, who merely squawked and nodded in response. If Linda was a cartoon right now, her cheeks would be as red as a cherry. Linda flung her hair back with a smile on her face. "Really, Blu? You think he really likes me?"

"Yep." Blu replied, though it was only a squawk for Linda to understand.

Linda continued to smile in response as she stroked Blu's head with her hand. "Well, Blu, if Tulio DOES like me and wants to get together, then we might be able to open up another bookstore after all. After saying that to him, Blu could not hold in his excitement and jumped into the air while performing back flips, thanks to his new flight ability. "YES! YEEEEEEEEEEES!"

Linda watched her faithful companion/best friend dance around in the sky, before she grabbed Blu when he was close and set him back down onto the table before he would end up hurting himself. "Careful, Blu." Linda chuckled, scratching her finger under Blu's neck, his favorite spot to be scratched. "You've only just learned how to fly. You don't want me to clip your wings, do you?"

"Nope." Blu replied, but it was still just a squawk for Linda to hear.

Blu and Linda's time together was soon interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Linda stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to the door. Linda turned the handle with her right hand and opened the door, to see it was indeed Tulio, the ornithologist who is kind, respectful, a little crazy, and Linda's possible future boyfriend. "Oh, hi, Tulio." Linda kindly greeted before she stood aside and gestured her hand out for Tulio to come in. "Come in."

"Thank you." Tulio said, walking into Linda's hotel room.

Linda closed the door and joined Tulio by the table Linda was sitting at moments ago. "What brings you here, Tulio?" Linda inquired sweetly, placing both her hands onto the table.

"I just came to check up on Jewel." Tulio answered Linda's question, while adjusting his glasses on his face.

Linda smiled in response and pointed towards the couch where Jewel was still sleeping peacefully. "She's fine. She's just sleeping for a while."

"That's good." Tulio smiled, while soon dropped when he had just remember that Linda was going back home. And even though Tulio had only known Linda for a couple of days, Tulio thinks that he might have fallen in love with her. "I guess you're going to be going home soon."

"Yeah, I guess." Linda sadly replied, until she remembered what Blu had wrote to her moments ago. "It's really going to be lonely back at the bookstore without Blu."

"Blu's not leaving?" Tulio queried, surprised and a little shock.

"Yeah, he told me he wants to stay with Jewel instead." Linda replied, leaning forward on the chair with a sad frown on her face.

While Linda continued to look down at the table, until she felt something touch her right hand. Linda looked up and saw Tulio had placed his left hand on top of Linda's hand in comfort, and by the looks of it, he did it because he had something to tell her. "You don't have to go, Linda. You could always stay here." Tulio suggested, still holding his hand on top of hers.

"Stay here?" Linda repeated, as she watched Tulio continue to hold her hand with his.

"Yes." Tulio said as he gulped nervously like he had something very important.

However, just before Tulio could say anything else further, a slow romantic tune was playing out of nowhere. Linda and Tulio smiled with their eyes half-closed when they saw it was Blu who had turned on the radio.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback start_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights see the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

While the song continued to play, Linda and Tulio both glazed at each other, and they both might of just only realized that they have feelings for each other. "Linda."

"Tulio."

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

"I think I love you." Linda and Tulio said simultaneously together.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Linda and Tulio held each other's hands as they both leaned forward while staring into each other's eyes.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romen, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

Linda and Tulio moved their faces closer, closer, and close to each other's faces until before you know it, they were both kissing each other with their eyes closed.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me_

_How to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Blu leaned against the couch pillow with his wings folded as he watched the two humans kiss each other patiently. Blu then looked to his left when he saw Jewel, who had just woken up. Jewel yawned while walking over to her boyfriend and rubbing her eyes with her good wing. "Hey, Blu. What did I miss?"

"Nothing much." Blu replied with a smirk followed across his beak.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said_

_Marry me Juliet never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your Dady go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

* * *

A couple of weeks passed by like the blink of an eye, since the day that Linda and Tulio had finally confessed their feelings for each other –with a little help from Blu of course- and now they were both working on two things. The first was the opening of another bookstore for Linda so she could stay in Rio, the other was Tulio trying to see If he could build a tower somewhere in the jungle so they could take care of the birds and protect them from the smugglers. This tower would be the very heart of what Tulio proclaimed would be the Blue Bird Sanctuary.

In Tulio's Aviary, Linda had retired into Tulio's office in order to sort some things out. Blu however found himself flying around the jungle looking for a hollow for him and Jewel to stay in, even though she may not be able to fly, Tulio had strapped a tracking device on both of their talons so neither would not get lost again.

In the room where all the sick birds were recovering, Jewel was standing on a table while she watched Tulio slowly cut her cast off her wing with some scissors. Even though her wing still remained far from being completely healed, the bones had been set back into place so all Jewel needed to do now was wait until her wing got its strength back. "There you go, Jewel. All done." Tulio said while throwing the bandages into the trash can.

Jewel looked at her half-healed wing and moved it around a little to get it's feeling back since it was a bit numb due to the fact she hadn't been able to extend it for so long. "Ahhhh, much better."

Now that Jewel was beginning to trust humans, she smiled at Tulio for the first time ever. Tulio was a little surprised since last time he saw Jewel, she covered one of his worker's face in scratches. He smiled in return and gently stroked her head with his finger. "There, now, that's a good bird. I told you we would have you back to normal in no time, didn't I?" Tulio slowly moved both his hands under Jewel's body and gently picked her up and began walking back into the artificial jungle for Jewel to stay in. Tulio opened the door using his key and walked inside into the artificial jungle and placed Jewel down onto the floor. "Now you stay off that wing, Jewel." Tulio called back to Jewel while walking towards the door.

After the Ornithologist had left the room, Jewel -being the free-spirited bird she was- did not want to wait another two weeks and began climbing up the tree using the pegs and was determined to fly now. Two weeks? She thought, rolling her eyes. I am not waiting two more weeks. Jewel climbed up to the highest part of the room and was determined to fly right now. She spread her wings out and inhaled a deep breath with her eyes closed. She jumped from the tree branch with her eyes closed and was praying she would be able to fly once again.

When she opened eyes, Jewel noticed she was ascending in the air. However, her wings were not flapping. Jewel looked confused before she looked on both her shoulders and saw two familiar dark grey talons holding her up in the air. If Jewel was just a little chick right now and was being watched by her mother or father, she would feel like she is in so much trouble. "Oh, hello, Blu."

"And what do you think you're doing, young lady." Blu inquired with a tone of anger in his voice while he set Jewel back down into the artificial tree hollow.

"I was...Um...I...Um." Jewel could not think of another excuse while she rubbed the back of her neck with her wing.

"You heard what Tulio said, Jewel. NO flying until two weeks." Blu reminded, folding his wings with a tough face like he was a protective father.

"What would he know?" Jewel asked, stretching her half-healed wing out from her side and showing it to her boyfriend to prove she was fine. "My wing is fine."

"Birds, Jewel." Blu answered, tapping his right talon down onto the ground. "Tulio has spent his entire life learning about birds. He knows everything about birds, and he's trying his best to help you. Just let your wing heal."

Jewel was not happy due to being able to fly and tried to protest. "But Blu…"

"No buts, Missy." Blu firmly said while pointing his wingtip at Jewel. "You're not going to fly until it's been two weeks, and that's FINAL."

Though Jewel was pretty upset about not being able to fly yet still, she had to admit she liked how Blu was being firm and doing everything he could to protect her. "Okay, Blu, you win." Jewel gave up with her wings raised in the air in surrender. "I'll wait."

"Good." Blu smirked with his eyes half closed and unfolding his wings and placing them back to his sides. "Now, would you like to kiss?"

"I would be delighted." Jewel replied smiling, then she and Blu moved close to each other and wrapped their wings around each other's backs. Lucky for Jewel, she could now put both her wings around her boyfriend. The two lovebirds locked their beaks into each other's mouths and began kissing passionately.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tulio's office, Tulio and Linda had just finished watching the video tape from a couple of weeks ago when they mistakenly thought Blu and Jewel were falling in love. Instead, they were fighting. "Oh, so they didn't mate at all." Tulio disappointingly frowned while he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Well, now that they're a couple, maybe they might one day mate and have chicks like you hoped." Linda replied before she turned his attention back to the computer.

Linda and Tulio had managed to open up a bookstore nearby the aviary for her to live in, and to sell books for business like she did back home. Now all they had to do was order all of her things from Minnesota into Rio. While Linda was transferring all of her things from home, Tulio was in the progress of trying to make the tower in the jungle to protect birds and keep smugglers out. Tulio had the money to make it, he just needed permission from the authorities of the jungle so he could build the tower.

As for Fernando, the young boy who had kidnapped Blu and Jewel, Linda and Tulio had decided to take care of him since he had no family, and were even thinking about adopting him as their own if they were married. Now that Blu and Jewel were together, and Linda and Tulio were together too, maybe things just might be great after all.

* * *

A few more days had passed since Jewel was now bandaged-free and was almost ready to fly again soon. It would not be long, now. Linda had finally ordered all of her things from Minnesota into Rio for her bookstore. Her family of course felt sad that she would not be returning, but did wish her good luck and hoped that she would have a happy life with Tulio and Blu. Tulio had also received permission to open up the tower in the jungle to protect birds and keep smugglers away. As for Fernando, Tulio had gave him a job at his aviary and was even thinking about sending the young boy to school so he could meet new friends and get a good education.

In the artificial jungle, Blu and Jewel were together in one of the artificial tree hollow after having a bath and preening their coat of feather's to pick the bad ones out. Blu was sitting right at the back of the tree hollow with his back laid against the wall, and with Jewel, who was laying down in front of him, resting her head on Blu's belly. The two lovebirds only had one more day to go until Jewel would be able to fly again, and only one more day until they were released into the jungle where they belong and deserve to spend the rest of their lives. Blu lifted his right wing out from his side and gently stroked Jewel's feathery crown his wingtip, much to her delight and enjoyment. "Well, tomorrow's the day, honey." Jewel declared, moving her head to the side so she could see Blu with one eyeball.

"I know. Our new life is very soon." Blu replied smiling, still stroking Jewel's head with his wing. Blu moved his other wing out and took Jewel's almost-recovered wing in his. "When this thing heals, we'll be back in the air in no time."

"That "thing" you were referring to is my wing, Blu." Jewel reminded with a big smirk across her break.

"I know." Blu smiled while he lifted Jewel's almost-recovered wing up and planted a kiss on it. "Jewel, when we get out there, would you mind teaching me about the jungle?"

Jewel could not help but smile even more and she too kissed Blu's wing in return. "I would be delighted to, Blu."

"Thanks, Jewel." Blu smiled while he let go of her wing and made himself cozy in the tree hollow. "You're the best."

"I know." Jewel said, closing her eyes and placing her wings around herself.

The lovebirds continued their day in peace in the artificial jungle until it was eventually night time and time for them to fall asleep for the night. Blu and Jewel laid down together in their artificial nest. Blu moved his wings around Jewel to keep her comfy and warm while they slept.

* * *

The next morning, it was finally the grand day Blu and Jewel would be released into the wild where they belong. Blu, Jewel, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were in Tulio's jeep and were driving to the new tower that Tulio had built to protect birds and keep them away from smugglers. Tulio was driving the jeep through the jungle. Fernando was sitting in the middle seat holding Jewel in both of his hands, and Linda was sitting in the passenger seat with Blu perched on her arm. Tulio finally got to the tower and pulled over next to the tower and took Jewel into his hands to check her wing one last time. He lifted Jewel's fully-recovered wing up and stroked it with one finger. "Yep, you're all set, girl. Ready to go home now?"

Jewel, for the first time ever while in Tulio's presence, squawked in happiness and nodded.

"Then allow me to escort you home." Tulio said smiling while he, Tulio and Fernando, who were all wearing a yellow shirt with a little picture of Blu on the side in the color green.

They all climbed up the ladders which could only carry one person up at a time. After a couple of minutes, Tulio, Fernando and Linda reached the top of the tower. Jewel was still in Tulio's hands until he lifted his hands up into the air for her to fly out of his hands and into the air. Jewel did not hesitate and extended her wings out flapped her wings, taking off into the sky for the first time in weeks.

Before it was Blu's turn, Linda set Blu down onto a pole, and they both performed their special friendship handshake together. Linda stroked Blu's head as he looked at her with a sad face. Linda smiled and gave him a happy expression meaning they would still see each other every now and then. Blu smiled and took a step back and extended his wings took off into the sky to join his loved one in the sky, a little sad but happy that he would be with the girl that he loved for the rest of his life. Linda looked up at the lovebirds as they flew away into the distance into they were hard to see when their blue feathers blended into the sky. "That's my big brave boy,"

The three humans watched the sky together as Blu and Jewel were now only specs in the distance. Tulio placed his hands on Linda's shoulder and Fernando's, and she in turn put on hand on Tulio's and another on Fernando's. While the three humans bidden farewell to the lovebirds, Jewel flew right next to her boyfriend with a smile. "I believe I promised you a tour around the jungle?" Jewel inquired smiling, while she kept her concentration on the sky and on Blu.

"Yep," Blu smiled, looking at Jewel's beauty since this was the first time they got to fly together. "Lead the way, Queen of the sky."

"Will do, my lovehawk." Jewel replied, flying into the jungle with Blu.

Now that Blu and Jewel were in the jungle together, their new life had official began, and hopefully it would be a good life for the rest of their love story together.


End file.
